


What Will It Matter?

by allourdrabbles (allourheroes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourdrabbles
Summary: "Do you want to look back at this and think we could’ve had more time? Do you really want to waste another second?"





	What Will It Matter?

**Author's Note:**

> The teenwolfdrabbles word: **retire** ; the week’s word: **memory**.

“You’re too young.”

“And maybe that means something now,” Stiles admits. “But maybe it doesn’t. What will it matter when we’re old and we have a couple of kids and start thinking about retirement that I was seventeen when we got together? We’ve both been too close to death already. Too many times. Do you want to look back at this and think we could’ve had more time? Do you really want to waste another second?”

Derek’s heart aches, the idea already hitting him like a blow, making him sick with worry. “No.”

“Me neither,” Stiles says, stepping in close.

**Author's Note:**

> [regular ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes) / [tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com)


End file.
